


A Walk to Pass the Time

by Glory_Of_Mars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Mild Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Of_Mars/pseuds/Glory_Of_Mars
Summary: Just a nice walk. Maybe a little spooky.
Relationships: None





	A Walk to Pass the Time

You wander through this park often, either to clear your head or take a break from eye-straining screens that you often find yourself lost in. This time it’s for both reasons. It is better to be lost in thought while wandering an open place, where the mind can feel its freedom through the movements of your body. 

You walk along and it is not long before you pull away from your own thoughts to find that a stranger is now pacing alongside you.

He smiles a warm smile. 

“Lost in thought? Pacing as though that will get you further from your own mind?” He remarks.

“Uh, kinda? Who are you?”

“I’m just a god. You know, a nobody anymore really.”

“Makes sense.” You shrug. You aren’t much of a believer yourself, so you suppose it doesn't matter.

The sidewalk curves and the two of you follow it as it does so. 

“Such a lovely time for a walk.” The stranger comments.

“Do you want something?”

“Me? Yeah. I just want something to happen.”

“Something? Does it have to be bad or good?”

The person places her hand on her chin in false contemplation.

“Neither : Both. Either or is fine.”

“Why both? Wouldn’t you rather see a good thing?” You ask.

“No.” She answers.

A couple of ducks float near the docks as the both you pass by and quack at you. At second glance they are overturned, plucked, and dead in the water.

“Oh see, now that sucks.” You observe.

“I don’t think so. It was going to happen. It’s something that happens.” She responds.

“But it could have just not happened. I’d much rather see them alive.” 

“If you think so, then let’s turn around and see them again.”

The two of you pivot and turn, walking past the deceased fowl once more. At second glance they bob and wag their tails in the water, feathered and full.

“That’s better.” You remark.

“Don’t see why. We have to walk past them again, you know.” She says.

“I guess I do know.”

The sidewalk veers to the right, and you both follow. 

“So what are you doing in this park, right now? Don’t you have an orphanage or church to be at? A battlefield or soccer game?” You question

“I’ll get there in time. I always do. But for now I thought it’d be nice to walk with you.”

“Well it’s nice that you think so.”

“I would question that.” They comment. 

The sidewalk veers upwards, and the world turns as you two take a step up and continue walking.

“Do you feel quite alone?” The person wonders aloud.

“Most of the time I do.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I know, it’s because you’re there always right?”

“Oh no. You really need to stop thinking like that.”

“Sorry.”

“Apology considered.”

The sidewalk gives way to the park’s ground once more and you both return to the looped path.

“I think we should go left this time. I don’t want to walk past the ducks again.”  
“I already said: you’ll have to at some point. It’s inevitable for both of us.”

“I know, I know.”

“Do you? Aren’t you doubting me?”

“Probably. I think, that maybe, I won’t get there, to walk past them again I mean.”

The person looks away to consider this.

“That’s possible. If you don’t I’ll just keep walking and get there though.”

“That’s alright. As long as I don’t have to see it.”

The path diverges in front and the Person and you begin to part ways. You stand still for a moment to say your goodbyes.

“Goodbye. I hope being a god goes well for you.”

“It won’t. I’m one of the ones with a shitty dad.”

“Oh, well tell him I said that he sucks.”

“I won’t but I’ll remember that you said to.”

“Okay, sounds good. Goodbye then.”

“Goodbye, I hope our paths cross again.” He says, flashing another glowing smile.

You picture a duck in your mind.

“I hope they don’t honestly.” You reply.


End file.
